


After Terror (Comes the Dawn)

by i_claudia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For viennajones's prompt: <i>I kind of need a Steve/Danno fic in my life where Grace gets kidnapped.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	After Terror (Comes the Dawn)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/65643.html?thread=1636971#t1636971). (21 January 2012)

It had been like the time at the football match, exactly like it, only a hundred, a million times worse because Gracie had never come running out of the crowd, had never called out _Danno, Danno, here I am, Daddy_ while Danny screamed her name, and Danny couldn’t _think_ , couldn’t process, had just put his head down and worked mechanically, numbly, ignoring his phone shrieking at the bottom of the ’vette somewhere. 

Steve had tried to make him go home, wait this one out—he’d been tentative about it, framing his sentences more awkwardly than usual, and Danny had gotten steadily more and more pissed off until he’d realized Steve was trying to _look out_ for him, give him space to breathe and distance him from the case at the same time so he wouldn’t compromise the investigation.

Danny had punched him in the jaw for it. Things had gone much better after that.

It hadn’t even been a real criminal who had her, in the end. They’d thought at first it had been revenge for any of the gangs they’ve busted, the rings they’ve interrupted or destroyed; it hadn’t been, in the end, but Danny still feels himself turning pale grey and sick when he thinks about it. Of course he feels grateful, but at the same time a little cheated by it—that some lowlife kid could snatch his little girl right under his nose just for the money involved. Not Danny’s money—Danny thinks the whole island probably knows he has no money—but fucking _Stan’s_ money, and if Danny thought he could get away with it he’d punch Stan too, harder than he’d punched Steve, and follow it up with a knee to the groin. At least there hadn’t been a peep about visitation rights this time: sometimes Danny thinks it’s because Stan and Rachel are taking responsibility like real adults at last, but usually he wonders what new strings Steve had found to pull to keep them quiet.

He should mind it, that Steve does for him so effortlessly what Danny can do for himself only after sweating and swearing and yelling for hours with that goddamned devil attorney, but he can’t quite find it in himself. There’s no room inside him for anything but bone-aching relief, a release from terror so profound Danny can barely get out of his chair, let alone leave the house. He’d spent the first night with Gracie after she was back, stroking her hair helplessly while she curled in his lap and clung to his shirt, refused to let go even in sleep. Rachel had come eventually; he’d had to let Gracie go, and it had felt like a punch in the gut all over again until Steve had come up behind him, put a discrete hand on his shoulder and stepped in close enough that Danny could lean against him with no one else noticing.

Steve had driven them to his own house, ignoring Danny when Danny protested that he was _fine_ , he didn’t need coddling, he was an adult and perfectly able to go home and take care of himself. Steve has gotten really good at ignoring Danny; it’s something Danny is going to have to look into before Steve gets them into yet another idiotic situation they might not walk out of.

That can wait, though. Danny’s still exhausted from worry, still feeling utterly hollowed out from relief, and all he can bring himself to do is crawl onto Steve’s leather couch and lean onto Steve’s shoulder. There’s football on the TV, but Danny can’t keep his eyes open long enough to see who’s playing. Steve is warm and solid next to him, one hand resting lightly on Danny’s knee, and Chin had Toast hack into Stan’s security system so they’ll know the moment anything happens. Danny tucks his head more securely under Steve’s chin, and lets himself rest at last.


End file.
